once_upon_a_time_crossoversfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Sparrow
Jack Sparrow was an infamous pirate from the eighteenth century. Having troublesome younger days, Jack was once a member of the East India Trading Company, until he freed a group of slaves History Imprisonment in The Locker Jack was still stuck in the Locker, and suffered through being stuck in an endless desert, while hallucinating many versions of himself. As they sailed through the endless sea of Davy Jones' locker, Jack and the other members of the Crew encountered lost souls, among them being Elizabeth's father. As Elizabeth calls out to him, Jack sympathetically tells her that they're not back, causing Elizabeth to realize that her father is dead. The crew learns from Swann that if one stabs the heart, one will become the captain of the flying Dutchman. With this new information, Jack plans to stab Jones' heart himself, especially getting "advice" from mini-versions of himself. After looking at the navigational charts given to them by Sao Feng, Jack found a way out of the locker, meaning they'd have to turn the Pearl upside down and got the entire crew to run from left to right. The ship then went upside down in the water and transported out of the locker. Jack's plan succeeded, and they returned to the world of the living. However, the leaders of the Pearl point their pistols at each other in a sign of mistrust. Barbossa then said they needed supplies and told Jack that he was taking Jack and a company of men with them and then to shipwreck Cove. Jack declared that he would leave the Pirates to their fate, but immediately, that would make him the last pirate in the world. He proceeded in saying that while he was working on a plan to fighting Jones alone and surviving alone, he was not returning to the Locker. Jack and the others shot at each other, but they find the gun powder was wet, rendering their weapons useless. Jack, Barbossa, Pintel and Ragetti, with Tai Huang and his men, enter an island, leaving Will Turner captain temporarily. Coming across the corpse of the Kraken, Jack looks into the creature's eye. Barbossa points out that if Jack is the last pirate standing, then he will be alone without a world with other pirates like him as the world got smaller. Jack states that the world is still a big place, just less in the world. After spotting the Empress, Tai Huang and his men point their guns at Jack, Barbossa and their allies. In fear for his life, he points to Barbossa and tells them he's the captain, to Barbossa's annoyance. Taken prisoner aboard the Pearl, they learn Will has led a mutiny on his allies, planning on using the Pearl to save his father. Jack is less pleased to learn that Cutler Beckett is also on the scene and requests his presence on the Dauntless. There, he negotiates to keep his survival from Jones a secret in fear of being sent back to the locker. (Of course, Jack has no intention of going through this deal and neither did Beckett. )Making a daring escape, Jack orders Pintel and Ragetti to throw Will in the brig. Battle of the Maelstrom Parley During the parley on the sandbar, Jack was traded away for Will by Elizabeth, but only for him to stab Jones' heart. Escaping from the brig, Jack stole the heart of Davy Jones and the Dead Man's Chest. Jones and his crew cornered Jack as he tried to escape with the chest. Jack "flew" up to the mast, only to be confronted by Jones, who had teleported up there. The two engaged into a duel. With Jones distracted with Elizabeth and Will, Jack seesJones' disembodied tentacle with the key attached to it. Taking the key, Jackunlocks the dead man's chest and takes the heart. With Will being threatenedwith death, Jack sarcastically asks Jones if he fears it, and threatens to stabthe heart. Jones proclaims him a cruelman, but the pirate captain states that cruelty is a matter of perspective.Cruelly, Jones stabs Will in the heart , to Jack and Elizabeth's horror. Jackhesitates at the opportunity to stab the heart or to save Will's life. After a grief-stricken Bootstrap Bill Turner attacks Jones and seeing Elizabeth'sgrieving, Jack decides to save his friend and old opponent by helping Will stabthe heart. He and Elizabeth look back and watch Jones fall down to the ocean to his death, Jack's soul finally free from Jones. Seeing that the crewmembers will cut out Will's heart, Jack is forced to drag a crying Elizabeth away from her husband and escape on a make-shift parachute, with Jack the Monkey. The two friends watch as the Dutchman sinks into the ocean,as Jack lets Elizabeth cry on his shoulder for the loss of her husband. References Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Characters Category:Male Characters